The Rise of a New Hero!
by BatWinterfire1997
Summary: *I don't Own anything in this story* This story is about my OC's journey on how she finds out her past and how she becomes one of the most greatest heroes of two different species.
1. Table of Contents:

Author's Note: I don't own ANYTHING! I do not own characters from avengers, Spiderman, or batman animated, or anyone else that may pop up in here. I just thought this would be a great way to have a combined story.

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1: OC Details "OC BIO"

Chapter 2: Woke up be Spidey

Chapter 3: Visit from a unexpected Guest

Chapter 4: The Field Trip

Chapter 5: Making New Friends

Chapter 6: Avengers Freakout

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Avengers Investigate


	2. chapter 1 OC Details

Chapter 1: OC Details

_***READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER 2!***_

My name is Winter Rayne Stark-Rogers. That's right, I'm the daughter of the two greatest heroes this world has ever known, Captain America and Iron Man. I like to call them, Dad and Papa. I'm also the little sister of Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark-Rogers. Mouthful I know right?! Anyway I'm 16 years old. I'm 5 feet tall, I have brown eyes, when I'm mad they turn gold, how awesome is that? Well, anyway, I live with my family in the avengers mansion. This is my story about my adventures as I get my powers and gain new friends/ family.

****FAIR WARNING IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 17, YOU MIGHT WANT TO FINE A NEW STORY! THERE WILL BE FIGHTING, CUSSING, SEXUAL TENSION, LOVE, LGBT COUPLES AND ALOT OF CRYING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

********AGIAN I OWN NOTHING!***** HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS.*******


	3. Chapter 2: Waken up by spidey

Chapter 2: Waken up by Spidey

I was sleeping, so peacefully before my older brother jumped on me, While he was crackling with laughter! I screamed as I felt my brother land on me. He was still laughing on the floor as he fell on his back, holding his sides. "Really bro? Do you always have to do that?" I asked while sitting up. Peter ignored me and kept on laughing. Like it was the funniest thing ever. I started to glare at him when he continued to laugh. The more he laughed the more angry I became. Peter finally took a glance at me and boy did he feel like running! I was giving him a look that could kill. My eyes had turned to gold and I even started to growl. It was when I was just about to pounce on him that peter's instincts took over. Peter did a back flip out the room, with me right on his hills. We continued this all the way to the kitchen. Where our Aunt Janet and Uncle Hank were drinking there coffee.

Peter jumped on the counter top when I went to grab him. He then decided to jump on the ceiling to get away. "Your an asshole Peter! You know I cant reach you when you do that!" I yelled up at him in rage! Peter just kept laughing and started to crawl to the living room. Uncle Hank yelled out to us, " Be careful, You two! Don't break anything!" I just ignored my uncle and continued to follow, trying to throw things at peter. "You get your ass down form there JERK! So I can kick YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS ALREADY!?" I yelled up at Peter! "WINTER RAYNE STARK-ROGERS!" A voice yelled out of nowhere.

I tensed up, while Peter fell to the floor in shock. We finally turned to where the voice had came from to see our fathers' standing in the door way, from the hallway. Dad had his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face, while Papa was trying not to smile. "Winter, how many times so I have to tell you about no cursing?" Dad asked, while putting one of his massive hands on my left shoulder. I looked down at my feet and whispered back," But dad, Peter keeps sneaking into my room and wakes me up rudely. He finally hit my last button."

Dad looked at Peter, who actually looked ashamed of his actions. "Peter, You know better than to go into your sister's room. Especially when she's sleeping. Now both of you, go get dressed for breakfast." Peter and I started to walk back the way we came, When Papa called out," Winter remember you have a field trip to shield's science division's headquarters today." I responded back has I continued down the hallway into the kitchen," Thanks Papa! I'll get my backpack and camera ready!"

I was so excited for my trip, I didn't pay attention that I ran right into my Favorite uncle Bruce Banner. "I'm sorry, Uncle Bruce. I didn't see you!" I apologized to him. Uncle Bruce responded with a smile," It's alright, Winter! I know your just excited to see that "cool" lab you were talking about yesterday." "Yes I am! But I got to go get dressed right now. So I'll see you at breakfast?" I asked while hugging him, who wrapped me into a huge bearhug. " Yes, You will," Bruce responded, with a smile before leaving.

I went into my room to get dressed. I decided to wear my black set of undergarments, a pair of black teared up jeans, a grey muscle shirt with a black/white leather jacket that my dads' gave me and my brand new grey ankle high boots. I braided my hair and put my black cap on my head backwards. After I finished getting dressed I looked into the mirror, I knew I was ready. I grabbed my incredible hulk backpack and walked out of my room to the kitchen .


	4. Chapter 3: Visit from a Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3: Visit from a Unexpected Guest

I walked into the kitchen to see my family sitting around the table, chatting to them self. My Uncle Thor waved me over to a empty seat at the head of the table, next to him. I walked over with a small smile on my face. When I sat down, my brother sat a huge plate holding a stack of bacon and waffles right in front of me. He even passed the powder sugar and strawberry syrup to me too. 'He must really be feeling bad for what he did this morning.' I thought. I thanked him for the food and dug in. My fathers' were talking about some missions they have to go to this evening, while my Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint were having a staring contest. The rest of the family was just trying to enjoy the rest of our breakfast in the quite moment (that usually doesn't happen much anymore).

"Sir, You have a unexpected quest heading up in the elevator." Jarvis's called out. Everyone tensed up, while standing up from their seats and looking to the elevator, except me, I just kept eating my waffles. When the elevator stopped at our floor, everyone moved to get closer to the doors. When the doors opened, a man in a suit walked out with shades and a creepy smile on his face.

"OH HELL NO?!," Peter Screamed out, while running behind Thor. When I heard my brother yell out. I just barely laid my eyes on the man standing in the elevator doorway. When I recognized that creepy smile, He was giving me. I immediately jumped up, and cured under my breath. "SHIT, NOT YOU AGAIN!" I yelled out while running out of the room with my brother right on my heels. Our family and quest looked after us in shock. Tony finally got over his shock and busted out laughing! ," Damn agent, What the hell did you do to scare my kids so much?" Tony kept laughing, while holding his sides. Agent Phil Coulson just looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"I just wanted to give Winter a ride to headquarters for her field trip". Phil mumbled under his breath. "Well, you had to do something to freak them out like that", Steve asked. " It could be that you scared them with you stalking them so much." Bruce pointed out. Phil the blushed at that and mumbled under his breath," I don't stalk Cap's kids! I'm just over protective." "LIKE HELL YOU ARE?! YOU FOLLOW ME TO THE RESTROOM! IT'S DAMN NEAR CREEPY!" Peter screamed from the hallway. Which I also yelled down the hallway," IT'S ALSO CREEPY WHEN YOU MUMBLE AND SAY YOU WATCH US SLEEP TO MAKE SURE WE DON'T HAVE NIGHTMARES OR DIE OR SOMTHING!"

Our dads just looked to Coulson in shock, then their shock turned into over protective rage! Dad yelled out with his hands clenched," YOU WATCH OUR KIDS SLEEP?!" Papa yelled at the exact same time," HOW LONG HAVE YOU STALKED OUR KIDS?!" Phil started to sweat and quietly said," I just wanted...….to...make...sure ..they were healthy...I know how life living with superheroes can be and its been since peter became spider man." Nat took noticed to that. "Your saying you've been watching them for 6 years and they are just now saying something?" At that Bruce walked out into the hall and came back with Peter and I, who were both terrified. Our fathers' walked up to us and pulled us into protective hugs. Trying to quiet our fears of the man in front of I don't know why put no matter the situation, when I'm in my Pa's or dad's arms I relax immediately because I feel safe. Aunt Nat turned to us and gave us her motherly protective smile, while asking us ", Peter, Winter Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"At first it wasn't really creepy, it just felt like one of those overbearing protective uncles." Peter responded. Nat turned to me waiting for my response. I finally responded," Like Peter said, it started when I was 10. So, it did seem like a over protective uncles. until just last Monday. It got really weird." Nat turned her head to the side and asked," How so?" " Well, fire he followed me to school. Then he his in my school locker room, when I was practicing volleyball. Which then he followed me home, and finally he hid in my room till I fell to sleep. I didn't even really know he was there at first till, I was woken by my closet door opening up. when I confronted him, he said he just wanted to make sure his baby girl was safe. which he then tried to hug me when he was crying something about 'cap never noticing him' even after he got murdered. he scared me so bad that I jumped out of my bed and ran for peter's room. Which I guess his Spidey senses went off cause he met me half way." I couldn't say anymore so I cuddled back into my Pa's arms, who just hugged me tighter to him.

Nat looked at my brother for his input. Peter nodded his head, " I woke up to it going off. It really freaked me out, when I went to go check if everything was ok and had winter barrel into me. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes, she looked scared to death. She told me how Phil had stocked her at school, and what happened in her room. I had to ask Jarvis if Phil was still in the mansion, when he responded that he left. I finally carried her back to her room to cuddle her back to sleep. She's been having nightmares ever since." The avengers were in shock to what us, kids had to say. 'No wonder we reacted to his presents like we did.' They all turned to Phil, Who was sweating really bad, and looking like he was about to run for it. Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint finally made their move and grabbed Phil, dragging him into the elevator. They informed the rest of the avengers that they were taking him to Director Nick Fury.

After the elevator doors shut, The rust of the avengers turned to look at us, while we were being held protectively by our parents. Tony pulled my face away from his shoulder, where I had cuddled my face into and asked," DO you want to stay home, Today? You don't have to go to school today." I immediately shook my head and said louder than I meant," NO! I'LL GO TO SCHOOL! I've been waiting for this field trip for like forever! I'm not missing it for anything!" Both of my parents starred at me, while smiling. My Papa responded back with a lovely smile," Ok, Well hurry up and finish your breakfast, or you'll be late." Before he could finish his sentence, I ran to finish my DEVILISH WAFFLES!


End file.
